


Moments, Dates, and Times

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Grove [13]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch didn’t have to be 30 to know that finding someone like her was a once in a lifetime thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments, Dates, and Times

**Author's Note:**

> I called out of work today, one of my favorite authors passed away, and I just need a smile. Young Hotch always makes me smile.

“Em,” Her stepmother walked into the den where Emily and Hotch were watching a movie. “Dad and I are going to call it a night. Are you guys alright?”

“We’re fine Nat. We just put in a movie; we’ll be sure to keep our voices down.”

“Alright,” She nodded. “Aaron, what time are you heading home?”

“As soon as the movie is over, Mrs. Prentiss,” Hotch replied. “My curfew isn’t till one and my mom knows I'm here.”

“Enjoy yourselves. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” The said in unison as she walked out of the room.

Emily grinned when Hotch pulled her closer. They were already spooning on the large couch and she could tell what he had on his mind.

“Aaron Hotchner, get your mind out of the gutter.” She said laughing.

“It’s not there yet. It is rather close though.”

“My parents are right upstairs.”

“I’ll be quiet, baby,” He brushed her dark hair aside and took Emily’s earlobe between his lips. “I promise.”

“It may not be you that I'm worried about. I thought you wanted to watch _Satisfaction_. Though I can't help but think that it’s to drool over Justine Bateman as payback for my supposed drooling over John Cusack in _Say Anything_.”

“Supposed drooling?” Hotch stopped sucking her earlobe long enough to smirk. “That’s like saying Neil Armstrong supposedly walked on the moon. You're all about that guy.”

“I am only all about one guy.” Emily took his hand and held it to her lips. “He’s enough of a handful as it is.”

“I’ll show you a handful.” Hotch moved Emily onto her back, kissing her passionately. Emily moaned in his mouth, he loved that, and held him close. He kissed her until the need to breathe was stronger. “You and me, baby...”

“For always.” She stroked his face. “But if you're not going to watch this movie we can put in something better. We could watch _Shadow of a Doubt_.”

Hotch looked at his watch. The Hitchcock classic came in at just under two hours. It was barely 10:30 so he could enjoy it and still slide into bed before his curfew. Not that his mother was even home to care. Still, Hotch did things like keep his curfew for his own discipline…he didn’t concern himself with what she was doing.

“That sounds good.” He said, stopping the movie and ejecting it from the VCR.

Emily got up from the couch and replaced it, hitting play before turning to look at Hotch.

“How about some popcorn?” She asked.

“How about you come back over here?”

“You're going to be naughty.”

“That was the plan.” Hotch replied.

She laughed but she went back to the couch and his arms. Her parents were asleep and they weren't going to go all the way…what was the harm? It was Friday night, they were teenagers; this is what they were supposed to be doing.

“Baby?”

“Hmm?” Emily tugged Hotch’s shirt from his slacks so she could caress his bare back. She loved his back.

“I have a really stupid question that might make me seem like the world’s worst boyfriend but I need to ask it anyway.”

“You’ve got my attention.” Emily stopped kissing him, sitting up on her elbows.

“We’ve been together for a while now.” Hotch said.

“Yeah, it’s been amazing Hotch.”

“It’s been awesome for me too.” He caressed her face. “I was talking to Jason the other night and he asked me what I had planned for our first anniversary. That’s when I realized…I have no idea when our anniversary is.”

Hotch cringed when he said it. He knew it was bad, had chastised himself repeatedly for it, but he just didn’t know. Last year was a little crazy; dates and times got away from him. There were very few things good about junior year, Emily being number one.

“Well, that’s a toughie.” Emily replied.

“It is? Oh thank God I'm not the only one. What do you think?”

“Well if we go by our first kiss, we’ve already missed it. That was last March at Elle’s spring break party.”

Hotch would never forget the first time he kissed her. It was during that silly game of spin the bottle. He preferred the seventh time, or was it the eighth, out in front of her house. That’s when he really kissed her without being egged on by his chanting peers. Sometimes he really wanted to choke Elle.

“As much as I loved that evening, we hardly knew each other. Who knew it would turn out to be this wonderful?”

“Well if we’re going by knowing it was going to be wonderful, then it’s April 19th.” Emily said.

“Duh,” Hotch slapped his forehead with his palm. “How come I didn’t know that?”

“Cute.” She smirked.

“No seriously, what's the significance of April 19th.”

“That’s the day that you told me that I was your girlfriend. It’s the day I knew I loved you. OK, I thought I loved you before that but that’s when I was sure. Love was new for me; I didn’t want to go off all half-cocked and be totally wrong about you. I'm not wrong about you.”

Hotch hugged her close exhaling. How close had he come to losing her over something silly just a couple of weeks before? He loved Emily with his whole heart and soul. He knew his friends and acquaintances thought it was strange, or even ridiculous, that at 18 he was ready to spend the rest of his life with just one girl but Hotch didn’t care.

Emily made him happy. She understood him, even the dark corners he didn’t think anyone could. He didn’t even have to talk to her, tell her anything, she was intuitive. They connected on all levels. Hotch didn’t have to be 30 to know that finding someone like her was a once in a lifetime thing.

“So I didn’t miss it?” He whispered, lips trailing down her neck and across her throat.

“You’ve got a little time. I don’t want you going overboard, Aaron, I mean that.”

“Me? I wouldn’t do something like that.”

“Oh yeah right. You’ve already given me so much. It’s just a date; it’s not etched in stone.”

“It’s the date you knew you loved me, Em. I can't think of anything more important than that. Well, except the date you told me. I don’t think my feet touched the ground much since then.”

“You're a romantic, Aaron Hotchner.” Emily turned in his arms and focused on the television. “I adore that in you.”

“You want to watch the movie?” Hotch asked, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice.

“You said you wanted to watch _Shadow of a Doubt_. It’s a classic.”

“Yeah, but I kinda meant...”

“What?” She glanced back at him. “You kinda meant what?”

“I kinda meant we were supposed to make out a lot while the movie watched us.” Hotch grinned like an idiot.

“I thought that’s what you meant but I wanted to hear you say it.”

“I am a firm believer in honesty being the best policy.”

Emily smiled. She grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and threw it over them. Then she took Hotch’s hand and brought it under the covers, placing it on her stomach.

“Stop when you get to your favorite part.” She said.

“I think the point would be for me not to stop.” His hand moved to the front of her Lees to unbutton and unzip them. “I just find you irresistible.”

“And that’s the best part of all.”

***

  



End file.
